A New Imaginator's Welcome
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A new Imaginator joins the Skylanders. Done as a request for ianon2013.


**ianon2013, who owns Isabel and Flara Laura, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie and Dinoknight belong to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel and Ice Shot.**

* * *

 **A New Imaginator's Welcome**

Isabel teleported to Skylands, holding her Fire Creation Crystal in her hand worriedly. She had been trying to create an Imaginator, but for some reason, she couldn't make her Imaginator alive. This upset her a bit as this was her first Imaginator to create. She walked a ways up to the Academy to find her friends and spotted King Pen coming out from the Academy and he glanced her way. "Ah, a Portal Master," he said with a smile. "May I ask who you are, young lady?"

His polite question made her smile. "I'm Isabel," she said.

King Pen's eyes widened. "Why, Master Eon was just telling me about you and your friends," he said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Isabel."

"Nice to meet you too, King Pen," she said with a smile before thinking something. "King Pen, could you perhaps help me?"

"Of course," he said instantly.

Isabel's smile fell a little as she held up the Fire Creation Crystal. "I've been trying to create my Imaginator, but for some reason, I can't make her alive," she said. "Why is that?"

King Pen's face took on a gentle look. "Is this one your first Imaginator?" He asked gently. She nodded. "Well, upon discovery, since Earth doesn't have a lot of magic, a Creation Crystal can take a longer time to develop its true form in Skylands when a Portal Master creates the character on Earth. If the Imaginator is created on Skylands by a Portal Master, it would instantly develop its true form."

The Undead Portal Master looked a bit saddened. "So, I was in the wrong place to create her?" She asked.

"No, no," the Water Brawler Sensei said gently, his tone of voice comforting. "Your Imaginator just needs a little time here on Skylands to finish forming, that's all."

"I won't lose her?"

King Pen shook his head, very gently taking the Fire Creation Crystal in his hands. "Not at all," he said reassuringly. "I'll take this inside the Academy and keep watch over your new Imaginator. As soon as its true form is finished, I'll let you know."

Trusting the Sensei, Isabel nodded. "Thank you, King Pen," she said gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Isabel," he said warmly before going inside the Academy and the Undead Portal Master headed on to meet Rachel, who was outside of Scholarville with Air Strike and the two were slow free fighting. The Tech Portal Master saw Isabel come towards them and paused, glancing at Air Strike, who nodded to indicate they could take a break.

"Hi, Rachel," said Isabel.

"Hi, Izzy," Rachel said, hugging her friend. "You okay? You seem a little down."

"I was having trouble creating my Imaginator and just met up with King Pen. He said if Imaginators are formed on Earth, sometimes they take a while to finish forming, since Earth doesn't have a lot of magic like Skylands does," said Isabel. "He promised to keep an eye on my Imaginator and will let me know when her true form has finished forming."

The Tech Portal Master smiled. "That's nice of him," she said. "And from the sounds of it, your Imaginator is female, right?"

Isabel nodded. "Yeah, and a bowslinger," she said.

Rachel smiled. "I can't wait to meet her," she said. "And I know if I tell Ice Shot, he'll want to meet her too."

The girls giggled in unison before Rachel turned to Air Strike, who indicated with his head it was time to resume training. "Hey, Izzy, do you want to join us?" She asked. "Air Strike was teaching me different kinds of punches."

The Undead Portal Master looked at the Sensei. "May I?" She asked.

"Sure thing," said Air Strike with a smile as training resumed.

* * *

 _One week later…_

Isabel woke up to her Portal glowing and she jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and pressed her hand to her Portal and transported to Skylands, immediately heading straight for the Academy. Going inside, she headed for the medical bay, internally knowing that Master Eon calling her had something to do with her Imaginator.

She found Master Eon, Brain, and King Pen in the med bay and they were standing next to a bed that had a person Isabel recognized all too well. "Flara Laura," she said, a smile coming to her face that her Imaginator had finished forming.

At her voice, the three turned to look at her. "Ah, Isabel," said King Pen with a smile, gesturing her closer. As she stepped closer, she noticed the Fire Creation Crystal on the nightstand was glowing a pretty fiery red. Master Eon smiled at the Undead Portal Master.

"Your Imaginator will wake up soon, Isabel," he said. "For now, she needs her rest to gain her energy."

"I understand," Isabel said. "I'm just glad she's alive now."

"Congratulations, Undead Portal Master," said Brain. "You've created a beautiful Imaginator and bowslinger."

"Yes, a very beautiful bowslinger Imaginator," said King Pen. "What did you name her?"

"Flara Laura," she answered. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," Brain and King Pen said together as they watched Isabel look at her new Imaginator happily. After a bit, she nodded.

"I've got to find my partners and tell them about this," she said before heading out. King Pen nodded as he excused himself as it was time for classes and Brain kindly teleported him to the Water Sensei Realm where the Brawler Imaginators were patiently waiting before going to his spot outside the Academy to guide any Skylanders and Portal Masters that came his way to the various challenges on Skylands.

 _Midnight on Skylands…_

Flara opened her eyes, stretching as she woke up from her long slumber and sat up, gazing around curiously before spotting Master Eon beside her bed. "Hello, Flara," he said to her warmly.

His kind voice and gentle aura put her at ease. "Master Eon?" She asked curiously.

He nodded before walking up to her and handing her some food. As she ate the meal, feeling her strength coming to her, she listened as Master Eon told her about her Portal Master, Isabel. It didn't take her long to finish the meal and she looked up at him hopefully. "Is my Portal Master here now?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded. "She is," he said. "She's been worried about you."

With that, he extended his hand and Flara accepted it, standing to her feet, but felt a little unsteady and so held Master Eon's hand tightly. Smiling gently at her, the guardian of Skylands grabbed Isabel's Creation Crystal from the nightstand and patiently helped Flara walk, holding her hand gently as he led her to the living room where they found Isabel sleeping on the couch with her Skylanders sleeping around her.

Flara let go of Master Eon's hand gently and walked quietly over to her Creator, gazing at her for a moment before turning to the guardian of Skylands. "Thank you, Master Eon," she said in a low voice so that she wouldn't wake the others.

He nodded and smiled, watching Flara lay down beside Isabel and fall asleep again before he placed the Creation Crystal in the Undead Portal Master's backpack and quietly moving away to allow them to sleep.

In the morning, Isabel woke up and turned over onto her back, seeing someone beside her and turned her head, happiness and surprise coursing through her at seeing Flara sleeping beside her. The Imaginator must have sensed it because she also woke up. "Good morning, Portal Master," she said, accepting a hug from her Creator.

"How are you feeling, Flara?" Isabel asked her.

"I'm feeling well," she said. "Master Eon told me about you last night."

The Undead Portal Master smiled and they heard the Skylanders that had been sleeping around Isabel wake up and they all warmly greeted Flara, welcoming her to their group.

After a bit, Isabel took Flara to the cafeteria for breakfast and she spotted Rachel and Ice Shot there too. Getting their food, they headed over to the two. Rachel stood up and hugged Isabel. "Good morning, Isabel," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Rach," said Isabel before turning to Flara. "Flara, this is Rachel. She's the Tech Portal Master. And beside her is Ice Shot, her Tech Bowslinger Imaginator."

She then turned to the other two. "Rach. Ice Shot, this is Flara Laura, my new Fire Bowslinger Imaginator," she said.

"It's nice to meet you, Flara," Rachel said warmly.

Ice Shot smiled and shook Flara's hand. "Welcome, Flara," he said warmly. "Congratulations on being the newest member of the bowslinger class."

"Thank you," she said, smiling at her fellow bowslinger as they sat down together with their Portal Masters.

Later that day, the two bowslinger Imaginators met up with the three Bowslinger Senseis, Buckshot, Wolfgang, and Ro-Bow, to train and the three Senseis welcomed Flara warmly as they began training. Flara caught on quickly, thanks to Ice Shot encouraging her and the Senseis gentle guidance. As they left the temple, they met up with another Imaginator that Ice Shot recognized. "Dinoknight!" He greeted his friend happily.

"Ice Shot, how are you, old friend?" The Fire Knight asked.

"I'm well," said Ice Shot.

Dinoknight noticed the female Imaginator beside his friend. "And who is this fair lady?" He asked.

"This is Flara Laura," the Tech Bowslinger Imaginator introduced. "She is Isabel's Imaginator."

Dinoknight got to one knee and gently took Flara's left hand. "Welcome, milady," he said warmly. "I am honored to have a brave warrior as you on our side."

Flara blushed as Dinoknight politely kissed the back of her left hand. "Thank you," she said to him. "You're quite charming, sir."

The Fire Knight bowed his head in response before they suddenly heard vultures heading their way and immediately got into ready positions. "Hi-ho, Skylanders!" A familiar voice called out and they saw Jet-Vac soaring above them. "Looks like you could use some air support."

Grateful for the Sky Baron's help, the three Imaginators took on the overgrown vultures, moving quickly to avoid the charging brutes and blocking several attacks before finally defeating them all, winning the challenge and cheering. "Well done, Skylanders!" Jet-Vac said to them.

"Thank you, Sky Baron," said Ice Shot.

"Your help is invaluable," said Dinoknight.

"And greatly appreciated," said Flara.

After Jet-Vac headed off, the three Imaginators sought out their Portal Masters, finding them by the raceway and running up to them. Rachel, Isabel, and Jamie saw them coming and hugged their Imaginators. "Jet-Vac passed by and told us about how you took on the vultures," said Isabel.

"Great job, guys!" Jamie said.

"We're very proud of you," Rachel said and the other two echoed her statement.

Isabel grinned. "So proud that you three have earned something from us," she said.

"What?" Flara asked.

Dinoknight and Ice Shot noticed their Portal Masters had very familiar mischievous looks on their faces and Isabel was getting the same look. "I believe a fast retreat is best right now," said Dinoknight.

"Agreed," said Ice Shot.

Flara began to get the feeling they were right as the three quickly began running, but the Portal Masters were just as fast and soon caught up to the three with Isabel catching Flara and tickling her, making the Fire Bowslinger Imaginator laugh as she tried to get free.

Dinoknight and Ice Shot were in the same boat as Jamie and Rachel tickled them respectively. "Jamie! AHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Dinoknight begged as the boy continued tickling him.

Rachel kept Ice Shot laughing as she gently pinned him down and tickled him silly, the Imaginator's and Portal Master's laughter echoing throughout Skylands.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
